¡Te amo Crystal!
by J-Sempai
Summary: Gold y Crystal ahora son pareja, por lo que deberán pasar por los altibajos de las relaciones...Pasen y lean *Habrá tambien otras parejas*
1. Chapter 1

**-¡Welcome!.. A mi primer Mangaquestshipping. Este fic durará por lo much capítulos, éste relatará como empezó la relación de los dos holder's y los demás lo que le sigue. Por cierto la actitud de Gold cambiará mucho puesto que en esta historia él y Crystal tendrán 18, además habrá insinuaciones a otros shippings como el specials por ejemplo.**

 _Cursiva:_ pensamientos

 **Negrita:** Subtítulos (Pov's, flashbacks, etc.)

 _Subrayado en cursiva:_ Letra de canciones

Subrayado: Hablando por un micrófono, megáfono, etc.

 ** _Disclaimer: Pokémon y Pokémon specials no me pertenecen._**

 ** _"pero en ocasiones el amor puede volvernos muy fuertes, yo casi lo había olvidado"_**

 **GOLD POV'S**

 **–** Hoy me desperté más temprano de lo normal claro, eso fue gracias a que explotaro estornudó mientras estaba dormido, esto provocó una pequeña llama que fue a parar en mi rostro, ahora chamuscado por el fuego. A pesar de eso me alegra haberme despertado temprano– Gracias, explotaro– Le digo a mi Pokémon y me voy de la habitación directo a baño, Sí definitivamente este es un gran día y nadie va a cambiarlo ¿Qué porqué estoy tan alegre? Bueno eso es porque hoy le pediré a Crystal que sea mi novia, sí como lo escucharon, Gold está enamorado, ahora que lo pienso ¡¿Cómo rayos me le declararé a Crys?! Maldición, Gold, ahora si valiste, ¡¿Quién te manda a ser un mujeriego, ah?! Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parece, por ahora seguiré hacia el baño.

 **FIN GOLD'S POV**

–Quítate tupeon– Se movía Crystal medio dormida tratando de quitar a su Pokémon de encima- Argh, está bien– Se quejó la holder mientras se levantaba de la cama con el cabello despeinado y cara de pocos amigos– Esto no puede empeorar– Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Crystal abrió la puerta y se topó con un chico de ojos carmesí que le dedicó una sonrisa

–Hola Crys, ¿Cómo amaneces?– Red mantenía una mirada alegre

–Bien– Le respondió sin mucho ánimo la chica de coletas

– Pues no lo pareces –Red se notaba un poco preocupado por Crys– Dime, Qué te suce…

– ¡Es hora de una batalla!– Se dirigió Black a Red con pokeball en mano– Quiero la revancha ¿Qué te parece?

–Red asintió, olvidándose de Crystal y dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento, Crystal soltó un suspiro y siguió hacia el baño, definitivamente prefería dormir un poco más ¡esas eran su vacaciones! –Bueno, ya me desperté, así que es mejor dejar de quejarse–Se dijo en un vano intento de alegrarse.

–Entonces Ruby ¿Me ayudas?– Dijo Gold suplicante, hacia unos diez minutos que desde que había salido del baño y se los había pasado rogándole a Ruby por su ayuda

–Ok–Le respondió el diseñador– Solo no lo arruines, Si en realidad tanto te interesa Crystal deberás seguir mis consejos al pie de la letra

–¡Sí!– Le miró Gold decidido, él amaba a Crystal y moriría por ella si fuese necesario– ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Hoy es la fiesta Holder ¿Recuerdas?– Ruby había agarrado un lápiz y una hoja para empezar a dibujar un vestido– Cada persona de Kanto está invitada y llevará una pareja deberías invitarla– Terminó de decir viendo a Gold de forma diabólica– Y dedicarle una canción

– ¿Es…Estás seguro?–Gold tenía una mirada nerviosa, y claro, el diseñador y las tijeras que recién había agarrado no lo ayudaban

–Pero tranquilo, yo te ayudaré- Ruby había colocado las tijeras a un lado y empezó a ver a Gold fijamente– Por supuesto deberás ayudarme en algunas "cosas"– A Ruby se le dibujó una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro

–…–Gold se había quedado mudo, siempre que Ruby sonreía así algo realmente malo pasaba– No lo sé Ruby, ¿No recuerdas lo que le pasó a Red?

– ¡Pues claro que lo recuerdo! Ese idiota no siguió lo que le dije y terminó haciendo el ridículo–Exclamó el diseñador molesto- Pero a ti no te pasará eso– Ruby se había tranquilizado un poco y siguió con su tarea de diseñar un nuevo vestido- Y pensar que ese había sido el mejor plan jamás creado por mí… Pero bueno, ahora están juntos, eso es lo importante ¿No?

 **FLASHBACK**

– Entonces, Red ¿entendiste?– Preguntaba Ruby

– ¡Sí!- Asintió el entrenador que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando el diseñador le llamó

– Y recuerda joven saltamontes- Ruby veía un papel con un montón de frases– No soy un héroe, Solo soy un viejo asesino

– ¿Y eso qué?- Pregunto Red confuso

– Un momento, me equivoqué…No…Este tampoco… ¡Aquí está!– Ruby levantaba la hoja de papel mientras Red lo veía con una gota de sudor en la sien– Ujuum– Carraspeó la garganta Ruby– "Cuando un hombre se enfrenta a la muerte lo imposible no es más que un pequeño obstáculo"

– Ok–le miró el entrenador con una cara rara y se fue

\- Red cargaba con un enorme pastel, Había sido fácil llevarlo puesto que todos los holder's estaban en sus habitaciones arreglándose para el cumpleaños de Yellow. Logró abrir la puerta del salón principal y colocó el pastel en la mesa, sí, todo estaba listo para su proposición a Yellow. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de gente y todos veían a aquella caja gigante que se veía junto al ponche y otros aperitivos que Red había preparado, esa fiesta fue planeada por Red y era su primera buena idea que ¡No tenía nada que ver con batallas pokemon! Red empezaba a impacientarse se había esforzado tanto en esa fiesta y Yellow no se aparecía por ningún lado, el entrenador estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la chica se apareció acompañada de Ruby y Blue. Red rápidamente se fue hacia el escenario y empezó a hablar por un micrófono:

-¡Y ahora denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra gran amiga Yellow!

-Todos hicieron obedecieron a Red y empezaron a aplaudir a Yellow fuertemente, esto provocó que la holder se sonrojara. Red se bajó del escenario y caminó hacia Yellow, cuando estuvo cerca se le un "Te vez hermosa" que logró sonrojar aun mas a la chica. Después de un rato Red decidió seguir con el plan de Ruby e invitó a bailar a Yellow. Yellow aceptó y se puso a bailar con Red.

– Yellow…debo decirte algo– Dijo Red nervioso después de haber bailado un rato con Yellow– "Tú me gus…– Red no pudo terminar de hablar porque Pearl había empezado a gritar como posesa gracias a que Diamond le había pisado el pie derecho mientras bailaban. Red se volteó hacia Yellow y empezó a hablarle otra vez– Yellow tu eres muy especial par…– Red volvió a ser interrumpido esta vez por Blue que se le preguntó dónde estaba Green, Red le dijo que no sabía y volvió a hablar con Yellow– Yellow…–Red fue interrumpido otra vez por Blue que le hacía señas detrás de Yellow para molestar al entrenador– ¡Déjame en paz!– Yellow pensó que se lo decía a ella y se fue corriendo a su habitación, Red por su parte salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Red había llegado a la habitación de Yellow solo para encontrar la puerta cerrada, el entrenador trató de hablar con Yellow pero lo único que escuchaba eran sollozos detrás de la puerta. Cansado se recostó en el marco de la puerta y allí se quedó dormido.

\- Un golpe despertó a Red, era la puerta de Yellow que se abría lentamente dejando ver a Yellow con los ojos llorosos y unas grandes ojeras, Red se levantó y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la chica lo calló rápidamente

– Red preferiría no hablar contigo, por favor- Yellow trataba actuar indiferente

– Yellow…Escucha, yo no quise decirte eso… Y menos gritarte…Es que… tú me gustas Yellow– Red tenía los ojos llorosos la indiferencia de Yellow lo lastimaba– Yo… estaba muy enfadado porque cada vez que trataba de decírtelo me interrumpían… ¡Yellow yo te amo!– Red se lanzó hacia Yellow y la abrazó– Perdóname, no quiero perderte– Dijo en un sollozo

–Red tú…tú…También me gustas– Dijo Yellow un poco avergonzada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas

–Red al escuchar eso dejo de abrazar a Yellow y la miró a los ojos– Quisieras…Ser… Mi novia– Red se acercaba más y más a los labios de Yellow y Yellow a los labios de Red

–Si– Dijo la holder en un susurro y acabó con la distancia que separaba a sus labios

-Red besó a Yellow con pasión, con necesidad y ternura sacándole pequeños gemidos a Yellow después de un tiempo se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose todo con la mirada. Red cargó a Yellow por la cintura y entró en la habitación de la holder besándola, Con un pie cerró la puerta y con una de sus manos le puso "Seguro" para que nadie entrara. Red soltó un "Te amo, Yellow" y siguió besando a la chica.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

– ¿Y tú como sabes eso?– Gold estaba confundido de lo contado por Ruby

– Tengo mis métodos– Respondió Ruby indiferente– ¡Ahora busca a Crystal e invítala!

– Ok– Gold quería largarse de allí cuanto antes, si duraba más tiempo con Ruby, terminaría perturbado

–Y recuerda joven mantis– Ruby tenía una hoja en la mano– "Un héroe no se mide por su fuerza, sino por su corazón"

– Muuuy bien– Dijo Gold saliendo de allí rápidamente– ¡Ahora a encontrar a Crystal!

 **CRYSTAL POV**

 **–** ¡Maldita sea! Esto es tan aburrida y encima no tengo a nadie que me invite al baile…¡Ja! Como si te interesara el baile, ¡lo único que quiero es que Gold me invite!… ¡¿En qué rayos piensas Crystal?!...Dos cosas primero: Gold invitaría a cualquier persona, ¡no a alguien tan seria como tú! Y segundo: El jamás se fijaría en ti, antes se fijaría en Sapphire… Bueno, Soñar no cuesta nada ¿No?– Toc, Toc– Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos– ¡Crystal, abre!–¿¡Esa es la voz de Gold!?– ¡Crys, abre por favor!– ¡Sí es Gold!... Abro la puerta– Hola Gold– Le digo fingiendo indiferencia– Esto… Crys… hay algo muy importante que debo decirte– Gold me hablaba con voz temblorosa, si iba a decir lo que creo que iba a decir, entonces Arceus escuchó mis suplicas– ¿Si?– Tenía esperanzas de que Gold me invitara al baile– Te…gustaría… gustaría– Gold se veía nervioso así que decidí arriesgarme– ¿Ir contigo al baile?– Gold me vio asombrado y me respondió– ¡Sí!– dijo con una sonrisa infantil– Está bien a las 7:45 ENTENDIDO– Dije enfatizando la última palabra– Gold asintió y yo le cerré la puerta; hoy Arceus estaba de mi lado.

 **FIN CRYSTAL POV**

 **-** Gold estaba saltando de la alegría…literalmente. El criador pensaba que iba a ser más difícil, pero no, Crystal había aceptado y estaba seguro de que la voz de la chica reflejaba un tono de esperanza aunque tratase de sonar indiferente. Gold llegó a su habitación y se encontró con el mayor reto de todos; encontrar algo que fuese aceptable para la ocasión. Después de buscar un buen rato llegó Ruby

– ¿Cómo te fu...? – Ruby calló, veía como había quedado el cuarto de Gold con tanta ropa por el suelo– Cambio de pregunta ¿Te ayudo?– Gold asintió y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Después de mucho buscar otra vez consiguieron una camisa blanca manga larga de botones, un pantalón casual Negro y unos zapatos del mismo color del pantalón. Gold se fue a la ducha y al cabo de unos 45 minutos salió vestido, Ruby se quedó viéndolo, estudiándolo con la mirada para después decir "falta algo" acercarse al criador y desabrocharle uno de los botones a la camisa, el coordinador agarró un smoking y se lo colocó a Gold

–Ahora sí, querido hoy Crystal caerá a tus pies– Dijo con tono afeminado

–Gold lo ignoró y vio la hora 7:40

–Maldición– Dijo el holder para salir corriendo del lugar ante la mirada de Ruby, atónita. De Ruby.

-Gold llegó a la habitación de Crystal corriendo, cosa que provocó que se le desarreglara un poco el peinado, el criador se dio cuenta y se lo arregló. Gold se quedó esperando a que fuesen las 7:45, pensaba en cómo se vería Crystal y aún mas pensaba en la canción que le iba a dedicar, esa canción estaba haciendo que se devanara los sesos. La alarma del reloj de Gold sonó 7:45 el chico sonrió y toco la puerta.

– Parece que Gold ya llegó– Se dijo Crystal mientras se colocaba un poco de lápiz labial-¡Ya salgo!

– Crystal se levantó y abrió la puerta para que Gold pasase

– Te ves hermosa– Balbuceó Gold mientras veía a Crystal que llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y el cabello suelto– _Que hermosa, realmente hermosa_

 _–_ Gra…Gracias Gold– Dijo la holder Ruborizada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Gold

– Creo que es momento de ir…–Un ruido fuerte detuvo a Gold– ¡¿Eso fue un trueno?!

– Si

– ¡Maldita sea!– Y Gold sólo podía ver como sus planes se iban abajo

– Tranquilo, podemos pasar una noche agradable aquí, ¿O no?– Crystal le guiñó un ojo a Gold y le regalo una sonrisa reconfortante, una sonrisa que le hizo olvidarse porqué se deprimió

– Tienes razón Crys podemos pasar una noche agradable juntos– Gold sonreía decidido, nada iba a impedir que le confesase a Crystal lo que sentía por ella– Tengo una idea ¡Veamos una película! ¿Qué te parece?

– ¡Es estupendo!– Le respondió la holder– Podríamos ver dos pokenamorados, me han dicho que es muy buena

– Si tú quieres yo también– Gold no sabía cómo escapar de esta, el odiaba todas las películas de romance ¡Y ahora debía ver una!– _Ya valí, Ahora me toca ver una peli de romance, ¡maldición Gold!, al menos trata de no quedarte dormido, Un momento una película de romance es perfecto así le declararé mis sentimientos a Crys, ¡soy un genio!_

– ¿Vamos entonces?– Crystal ya había visto la película, pero una película de romance era la mejor forma de declarársele a Gold

– ¡Claro!– Gold levantó un puño al aire mientras sonreía, pensando en que nada le podía salir mal

-Los dos holder's habían empezado a caminar hacia la habitación de Crystal, ambos estaban enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos, Hasta que un segundo trueno resonó por todo el pasillo

– ¡AAAAH!– Crystal se lanzó a los brazos de Gold asustada por el ruido haciendo que el holder fuese a parar– mientras Crystal le abrazaba– al piso. En un rápido movimiento Gold colocó los codos en el piso como apoyo para evitar que tanto Crystal como él se golpeasen

Crystal veía a Gold fijamente y viceversa, sonrojados y nerviosos, ambos sabían que la posición en la que estaban era más que comprometedora, pero no se podían parar… O no querían, eso ninguno de los dos lo sabían.

– Disculpa, Gold no era mi intención– Crystal fue la primera en levantarse, principalmente porque estaba encima de Gold

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

–¡¿ Es que eres tonto?!, nos hice caer a los dos

– Claro que no– Le replicaba Gold– La culpa en todo caso la tendría yo por no poder mantener el equilibrio– Y aunque su respuesta no tenía sentido Crystal decidió callar.

Siguieron caminando hacía la habitación de Crystal entre pláticas y bromas, era muy divertido para ambos estar juntos.

– Llegamos– Dijo Crystal señalando la puerta

– Eso es obvio– Le respondió en tono de burla Gold. De golpe otro trueno sonó; ésta vez sin asustar a nadie

– Otro trueno, capaz y se va la luz– Seguido de esto la luz se fue

– Creo que acabas de invocar a la oscuridad– Gold era experto en molestar

– Cállate Gold, mejor entremos mi habitación a buscar una linterna– Le respondió Crystal fastidiada

– ¡OK!– Le respondió el chico con una sonrisa que ella no podía ver

Pasó una hora desde que la luz se había ido y ya ni Gold ni Crystal sabían qué hacer, hasta que al criador le pasó una idea por la mente.

–Crystal, tu sabes que a veces los sábados voy a algún club de comedia ¿Cierto?– Crystal asintió– Y esta vez me gustaría recitarte un monologo, ya que estamos tan aburridos y no encontramos que hacer ¿Qué te parece?

– ¡Adelante!– Le dijo y Gold empezó con su monologo.

 **EL MIEDO**

 _Qué malo es el miedo, ¿eh? Los seres humanos no estamos preparados para el miedo, no nos sabemos comportar con dignidad. No hay más que ver la cantidad de gilipolleces que hacemos cuando tenemos miedo._

 _Porque vamos a ver, tú estás por la noche en la cama y oyes un ruido extraño, ¿y qué haces? ¡Te tapas con la sábana! ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué piensas, que La sábana es antibalas? ¿Que si viene un malo con un cuchillo no va a poder atravesarla, se le va a doblar la hoja? ¡Hombre, por favor! ¿y cuando nos da por mirar debajo de la cama? ¡Hombre, que ya tenemos una edad! Además, suponiendo que haya un asesino debajo de la cama, ¿qué ganas mirando? ¡Que te mate antes! Muy bien, fantástico. ¿Se imaginan que un día nos encontrásemos a alguien debajo de la cama? ¿Qué le diríamos?:_

 _-Buenas nocheeees... ¿Qué? Asesinando, ¿no?  
-A ver, hay que ganarse las lentejas.  
-¡Pero hombre de Dios! Salga de ahí que se va a quedar frío. Ande, suba, que va a coger asma con tanta pelusilla. Máteme en la cama, que estará más cómodo.  
Otra reacción estúpida ante el miedo es mirar dentro del armario, que ya es el colmo. Porque, vamos a ver ¿a alguien le cabe un señor dentro del armario? Pero si el día que planchas no sabes dónde meter toda la ropa, ¿cómo se va a meter un tío ahí dentro?_

 _Otra situación. Oyes un ruido raro en casa y te levantas, asustado, en calzoncillos, y preguntas:  
-¿Hay alguien? ¿Pero qué crees, que si hay alguien te va a contestar? Lo mejor es cuando llegas a la conclusión de que si hay alguien sólo puede estar detrás de la puerta del cuarto de baño, porque demás ya lo has registrado y, ¿qué haces? Asomas la cabeza poco a poco, más que nada para que, si hay alguien, te dé a gusto. ¡Ay!  
Otra. Vas en un coche y, de repente, el conductor empieza a correr como si fuese Carlos Sainz, pero sin Carlos y sin Sainz, y tú acojonado. ¿Qué haces? Lo normal, protegerte: te agarras a la asita de plástico que hay encima de la puerta. Ya se puede estampar si quiere, que tú vas cogido a la asita..._

 _En esta situación, las madres lo que hacen es que se agarran al bolso y se lo ponen delante, como si fuera un airbag._

 _¿Y cuándo vas en bicicleta bajando una cuesta y aquello se embala? ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurre? Quitar los pies de los pedales. ¡Muy bien, muy inteligente! Cuando te descontrolas del todo, sueltas también las manos del manillar. Eso es. Pero ¿qué crees que va a pasar? ¿Qué vas a salir volando como E. T.?_

 _Y es que el miedo nos incita a hacer una idiotez detrás de otra:  
tienes que bajar al garaje y no hay luz. Empiezas a pensar en fantasmas o en si habrá alguien escondido y, ¿qué haces? Cantar. ¡Miedo, tengo miedo, no lo sabes tú muy bien, bien, bien! Eso es, da más datos. Lanza una bengala._

 _¿Y qué pasa si vas por la calle y de pronto ves a alguien y piensas que te va a atracar? Pues te cambias de acera. Seguro que si es un atracador, pensará: «Mierda, otro que se me ha cruzado de acera, qué nochecita llevo»._

 _Pero ¿por qué hacemos esto? ¿Qué pasa, que los atracadores sólo atracan en la acera de los pares? ¡Ay!_

 _El otro día iba en el ascensor con una mujer a la que no conocía de nada y de repente el ascensor hizo un extraño:  
«Brramb». ¿Y qué hizo la señora? ¡Agarrarse a mí! Es una reacción típica de las mujeres. Deben de pensar que los hombres no caemos cuando se descuelga un ascensor._

 _No hay que olvidar que unidas a nuestras reacciones estúpidas están las que tiene el cuerpo por su propia cuenta. Una de ellas es temblar. Si por ejemplo hay un ladrón en casa y nos escondemos debajo de una manta, el hombre no tiene problemas para encontrarnos. Nos ponemos como un móvil en posición vibrador._

 _Otra reacción estúpida es la de quedarte paralizado.  
Si viene un coche hacia ti y está a punto de atropellarte, esto es todo lo que se le ocurre a tu cuerpo, quedarse quieto._

 _Más reacciones que tiene el cuerpo por su cuenta:  
gritar. Claro que sí, muy lógico. Si estás friendo un huevo y se te prende la sartén ¿qué se te ocurre? Gritar. Te pones a gritar como un loco:  
-¡Que se me queman los huevos!  
Y si viene otra persona, se une a ti con sus gritos:  
-¡Que se te queman los huevos!  
Pero ¿qué pretendemos? ¿Apagar el fuego a gritos?  
¡Hombre, por favor!  
Y luego está lo de cargase de miedo. ¿Habrá algo más estúpido y más inútil que cagarse de miedo? Bueno, SI, morirse de miedo. Ahora, eso sí, ¡Que me esperen muchos años!_

Cuando Gold terminó volteó a ver a Crystal que estaba iluminada con la Luz de la linterna, y para su sorpresa ¡estaba riéndose a Carcajadas!. Gold esperó unos minutos para que Crystal dejase de reír y se le habló, ahora serio

– Crystal, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, no he tenido el valor para decírtelo, pero ¡No más! Crystal, la verdad es que tú me gustas, me gustas mucho y no puedo sacarte de mi mete ni un solo segundo, me vuelves loco, me encantas, tú le das color a mi vida, Crystal, no sé si tú sientes lo mismo pero yo ¡Te amo Crystal! ¿Quisieses ser mi novia?

Crystal no creía lo que estaba oyendo, Gold la amaba a ella y ella lo amaba a él su respuesta no se hizo esperar

– Gold… Yo también te amo, tú me gusta Gold, no, tú me encantas y mi respuesta es sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Crystal le veía fijamente

Gold hacía lo mismo

Crystal sonreía, sonrojada

Gold igual

Ella se acercaba a los labios de Gold

Y Gold la besaba, con pasión y ternura a la vez

– ¡Te amo Crys!

– Y yo a ti Gold

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

-Taran, ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó el resultado y tranquilos en los próximos capítulos incluiré a mas Holder's

 **Sayonara…**


	2. Chapter 2

TE AMO, CRYSTAL!

 _Cursiva:_ pensamientos y escritos (Una carta, anotaciones, etc.)

 **Negrita:** Subtítulos (Pov's, flashbacks, etc.)

 _Subrayado en cursiva:_ Letra de canciones

Subrayado: Hablando por un micrófono, megáfono, etc.

 _ **Disclaimer: Pokémon y Pokémon specials no me pertenecen.**_

Algunas veces Crystal era muy celosa, especialmente cuando pensaba que Gold le ocultaba algo, eso era lo peor, siempre terminaban discutiendo, claro Gold lograba arreglarlo y seguían como si nada. Este no era uno de esos casos

– ¡No me hables más!

–Crys ya deja de gritar y escúchame– Gold suspiró, cómo explicaría que no había besado a Sapphire apropósito, para el Sapphire era lo más cercano a un orangután hembra

– ¡No, no lo haré!– Gold se acercó a Crystal tratando de tranquilizarla pero lo único que consiguió fue una patada en la entrepierna– ¡Y no te acerques a mí!– Dicho esto Crystal se fue corriendo del lugar

– ¡Demonios!– Se quejó Gold, ahora sí que estaba en problemas

– ¡Gold, lo siento!– Le dijo Sapphire que recién se había dado cuenta del problema en que Gold y ella se habían metido

–Tranquila, ya se le pasará– Gold le sonrió– Además no es tu culpa que hubiera una cascara de banana en el piso

–Esto, en realidad si fue mi culpa– Sapphire empezó a jugar con sus dedos

–Empieza a explicar– Gold se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba la declaración de Sapphire, y si era lo que dijera era lo mismo que él pensaba, entonces Sapphire ya no sería lo más cercano a un orangután hembra, sería un orangután hembra

–Verás, yo venía caminando por el pasillo camino a mi habitación mientras me comía una banana, luego me acordé de que había dejado mi Ipoke en el refrigerador por lo que me comí la banana, tiré la cáscara al piso y me regresé cuando salí tú te dirigías a la cocina fui a saludarte y lo demás ya lo sabes– Sapphire soltó una risa nerviosa

– ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TODO ESTO PASÓ PORQUE NO PUDISTE ARROJAR UNA CÁSCARA DE BANANA EN EL BASURERO!?…¡QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ!– Gold señaló a un rincón

– Si… Técnicamente– Sapphire luego de decir esto se fue corriendo como alma que lleva Giratina, Gold no era alguien a quien quisiera ver molesto

Crystal estaba llorando en su habitación, no quería creer lo que había visto, definitivamente Gold era la peor persona que había conocido

– ¡Aaaah!– Lanzó un grito que ahogó con su almohada, le molestaba lo que Gold había hecho pero le molestaba más el seguir queriéndolo

Toc, Toc, tocaron la puerta

– ¡Crystal!– Le llamó Gold desde el otro lado– ¡Abre, necesito hablar contigo!

Crystal respiró profundamente y le respondió

– ¡Vete! ¡Yo sé lo que vi!– Trató de mantenerse calmada… Pero no podía y empezó a llorar otra vez

Gold intentó convencer a Crystal para que le abriera la puerta pero la única respuesta que conseguía era sollozos por parte de la chica, se sentía tan mal después de todo el era el culpable… de cierta de forma

– ¡Crystal! Si no quieres abrirme bien, entraré allí por mi cuenta– Gold se fue, tenía una idea, una muy buena idea

Gold se salió de la camina afuera de la mansión hasta llegar al jardín, cruzó por una esquina y llegó hasta un árbol, vio hacia arriba y sonrió, como había penado había una rama que llegaba hasta la ventana de la habitación de cristal

– ¡Muy bien Gold, ahora debes trepar hasta allí, hasta la rama C!

Gold se frotó las manos y empezó a escalar el árbol, «Buen día para dejar a mis Pokémon en el laboratorio del profesor » se dijo sin dejar de escalar, al menos podría aclarar las cosas con Crystal

Gold había llegado a ''la rama C'' por lo que empezó a dirigirse hacia la ventana de Crystal, se acercó una vez estuvo bien cerca y empujó la ventana hacia arriba; Saltó adentro de la habitación sin rápidamente sólo para encontrarse a Crystal dormida, seguramente decidió dormirse un rato y así calmarse un poco

Gold decidió quedarse allí hasta que ella despertara, debía hablar con ella y no deseaba perder más tiempo, se sentó en el piso y a los pocos minutos el también se quedó dormido

...

…

…

Le despertó un ruido proveniente de Crystal, al parecer ella se estaba despertando, rápidamente se escondió en el armario

–Woaaah– Bostezó Crystal, se levantó de la cama y tomó camino hacia el baño

Gold permaneció quieto en el armario de la chica, sabía que el más mínimo ruido lo delataría

Crystal salió del baño unos minutos más tarde con una toalla en su cabello y otra tapándole el cuerpo, se dirigió al armario y Gold tragó saliva «Maldición» se dijo a sí mismo su suerte no podía empeorar

Crystal abrió la puerta y se encontró con Gold que le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa

–Hola– Le dijo el chico antes de recibir una patada en la entrepierna

– ¿¡Qué demonios haces en mi habitación!?– Crystal se encontraba furiosa y no era para menos, aún seguía enfadada con Gold

– Quería hablar contigo

– ¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablarte!– Crystal le dio la espalda

– Pero yo sí y vas a escucharme– Gold le miró seriamente y se colocó enfrente de Crystal– Si no me crees y aún estas enfadada–Suspiró– Puedes dar esta relación por terminada y me iré

Crystal le miró fijamente aún molesta, pero debía escucharlo algo en su cabeza se lo decía… Y su cabeza siempre tenía razón

– Te escucho

– Bien, la verdad no sé cómo empezar– Gold estaba nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado y lo peor era que no tenía idea de cómo contarle a Crystal lo sucedido sin que sonara estúpido

– Dilo de una vez y ya– Crystal estaba impacientándose y ya tenía ganas de sacar a patadas a Gold de su habitación

–Está bien… Yo estaba caminando hacia la cocina porque tenía ganas de comer una manzana, en el camino me encontré con Sapphire ella caminó hacia mí para saludarme y se tropezó con una cáscara de banana y terminamos… ya sabes… ''Besándonos'' aunque técnicamente no fue un beso

– ¿Y quieres que yo crea eso?– No podía creer lo que Gold le contaba, primero porque sonaba estúpido y segundo porque no podía creerle, simplemente su mente se negaba a hacerlo

– Ya te lo dije, Si no me crees y aún estas enfadadas yo te entenderé y no te molestaré más– Gold se dio vuelta, no esperaba que le creyese pero al menos le contó lo que había sucedido

– Un momento– Gold sonrió antes de girar su cuerpo hacía ella– Sólo déjame pensar en lo que me dijiste– Mentira, Crystal le iba a preguntar a Sapphire si aquello era cierto y rogaba porque así fuese

–Está bien– Gold se fue a su habitación, debía hacer algunas cosas, si su ''plan'' no funcionaba debía tener una segunda opción

Sapphire estaba en su habitación con Ruby hablando sobre lo Pokejuegos olímpicos cuando Crystal tocó la puerta, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber quién era la persona que tocaba y que iba a hacer en su habitación

– ¡Sapphire!– Le llamó la chica de coletas

– ¡Allí voy!– Le respondió Sapphire quien se levantó de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta– ¡Hola!– Le dijo a Crystal con una sonrisa

– ¿Es cierto que lo del beso con Gold sólo fue un accidente?– Fue directo al punto, como una flecha atravesando el viento, sólo había un problema, Ruby estaba allí y Crystal no lo había notado

– ¿¡BESASTE A GOLD!?– Ruby se levantó del suelo y fue hacia las chicas– No puedo creerlo Sapphi, yo pensé que teníamos algo especial y tú lo tiraste todo a la basura, pero hasta aquí llegó– Ruby se fue a su habitación molesto y algo triste después de todo le había costado mucho hacer que Sapphire se fijase en el… Y hacerla entender que no era homosexual

– ¡Claro que fue un accidente! ¿¡Por qué besaría a Gold!?–Sapphire empezó a preocuparse por Ruby incluso podría apostar a que estaba llorando en su habitación como niña– Es decir me cae bien y todo pero no a ese extremo, Además Gold no es mi tipo lo que sucedió fue lo Siguiente: Yo venía caminando por el pasillo camino a mi habitación mientras me comía una banana, luego me acordé de que había dejado mi Ipoke en el refrigerador por lo que me comí la banana, tiré la cáscara al piso y me regresé, cuando volví Gold estaba en la camino a la cocina así que fui a saludarlo, pisé la banana me resbalé y lo besé por error; aunque técnicamente no fue un beso, fue más como un roce–Al terminar de decir esto Sapphire salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Ruby

– ¡Gold!– Crystal tocó la puerta pero Gold no salía– ¡Vamos Gold abre!

Crystal decidió dejar de tocar la puerta, y en lugar de eso le dio una patada a la puerta haciendo que esta cayese

– ¡Ahora vamos a hablar!– Crystal no se había dado cuenta de que Gold no estaba allí– ¡Pff!

Crystal giró y se dirigió hacia afuera de la habitación, topándose con Gold

– ¿Me podrías decir por qué la puerta está en el piso?

– Esto… Lo que sucede es que…Red lo hizo– Crystal lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa

– ¡OK!– Gold sabía que Crystal estaba mintiendo pero era gracioso verla tratando de mentir– ¿Ya terminaste de pensar?

– ¿Qué cosa? Oh ya eso… Si lo pensé y– Gold la interrumpió

– ¿Ya me crees?–Los ojos de Gold brillaban

– Si– Gold empezó a celebrar de la emoción– Y lo siento, debí escucharte

Gold paró de celebrar, se acercó a Crystal y la besó

– No deberías preocuparte por eso, seguimos juntos ¿no?– Crystal asintió– ¿Ves? eso es lo que importa… Ahora pienso que deberíamos buscar a alguien que arregle esto– Gold señaló la puerta y Crystal asintió– Adelántate debo buscar algo

Gold esperó hasta que Crystal cruzara por el pasillo y sacó su celular

– Ruby, cancela el plan– Cortó la llamada

Luego sacó de su bolsillo una carta

–Ya no te necesitaré– La tiró y se apresuró a alcanzar a Crystal

 _Te amo Crystal y tú lo sabes, también sabes que soy incapaz de vivir sin ti; no sé por qué no me crees pero te comprendo, si tu no me quieres más está bien yo te seguiré amando, espero que seas feliz._

 _Ahora me voy no porque no quiera verte me voy para no hacerte daño discúlpame por haberte hecho llorar y discúlpame por no haber sido quien debía_

 _Te Quiere:_ _Gold…_

Sapphire terminó de leer y se guardó la carta «Quizás me sirvas de algo» Se dijo y fue a la cocina, tenía ganas de comerse una banana

Hasta aquí el segundo cap, lamento la tardanza (una eternidad) ¡Pero el teclado se me dañó!

También quería decirles que haré una nueva historia de Pokémon ésta vez de terror; Sin más que decirles espero sus criticas, y consejos

 **SAYONARA….**


End file.
